


En la mira

by Kourei



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourei/pseuds/Kourei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Título: En la mira</p>
<p>Sumary: Sus manos se relajaron pero nunca dejaron de apuntarla, al igual que ella a él. ¿Morirían esa noche? Solo el azar puede saberlo. Ambos sonrieron, apuntando con mayor certeza a la cabeza. Dos tiros desgarrando el silencio fue el último sonido de esa conversación pendiente.</p>
<p>Advertencias: Universo Alterno/OoC/Muerte/Lenguaje soez.</p>
<p>Disclamer: FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Dibujante frustrado de Hentai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la mira

Aquellos ojos de color zafiro se tiñeron de carmín como si encarnaran la furia de su cuerpo en el tinte rojizo de sus pupilas. El enorme y corpulento hombre sonrió con un deje de burla, enfureciendo más a la dueña de semejante mirada. Su desafío había resultado perfecto, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pues estaba completamente satisfecho con ese dulce rostro de desesperación e impotencia que desfiguraba la antes risueña y jovial cara de una de las más temidas mujeres dentro del bajo mundo.

No pudo ocultar su risa estrepitosa ni las carcajadas que le siguieron al verla tan ridículamente vulnerable, a ella precisamente, a la persona que por tantos años el solo pronunciar su nombre había sido un sinónimo de crueldad y muerte entre los pocos desgraciados que llegaban a verla un segundo antes de su inminente final.

El hombre golpeó la mesa con fuerza al ritmo del desagradable sonido que emitía su boca, sin creer que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos de verdad estuviera pasando.

—¿Has terminado? —Comentó la fémina, engrosando su voz por la cólera contenida ante tanta humillación. —Solo has actuado como un demente esta noche, Hades.

Él se detuvo de inmediato, inspeccionándola con cuidado. A pesar de todo el respeto que ella había logrado imponer en el pasado ahora no era más que una endeble mujercita a la que podría batir de un solo golpe en la mejilla. Su postura apenas era ofensiva y ese ridículo peinado de chica buena le arrebataba todo el respeto que alguna vez impuso.

—Paciencia niña —Espetó con voz gutural, restándole importancia a sus palabras. —. Aún debemos esperar a nuestro tercer acompañante.

La mujer de cabellos blancos gruñó con irritación, harta de tanta pantomima. Cuando ese sujeto ruin y depravado la había citado en uno de sus antiguos escondijos, la idea de acabar rápidamente con cualquier asunto que tuvieran pendiente escapó de un salto por la ventana rota de aquella lúgubre ubicación.

Lo sabía, lo supo desde el inicio, cuán difícil sería arrebatarle el control de la situación a ese maldito remedo de hombre y recobrar lo que había deseado toda su vida desde que tuvo que sacrificarse por el bien de sus hermanos menores. La libertad.

Cruzó los brazos, evidenciando su impaciencia como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había necesitado.

La vida en las calles había sido un cruel pasado del que no le gustaba hablar con nadie e incluso su hermano Elfman desconocía la mayor parte del relato. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por olvidarlo todo luego de aquella terrible tragedia que la llevó a recapacitar sobre sus acciones y vivir conforme a las reglas de la sociedad, pero los secretos siempre terminan por salir a la luz tarde o temprano, ese hombre que lo sabía todo irrumpió de nuevo en su realidad actual para arrastrarle de nuevo al bajo mundo de la decadencia criminal.

—Pareces molesta, pequeña Mira. —Agregó sardónico para romper su silencio.

—Odio que me llames así.

—Oh, claro que no, lo siento. Aunque ahora pareces una escoria con rostro angelical antes fuiste llamada un demonio. —Le miró con cinismo, ella contuvo sus puños, apretándolos tan fuerte hasta volver sus nudillos más blancos. —Sí, recuerdo bien tus días de gloria. —Su voz se elevó. —"La Demonio Mirajane"

La joven no objetó, seguirle el juego sería darle justo lo que quería y no estaba de humor para estupideces. Por el contrario, le ignoró y sin perderlo de vista rememoró las circunstancias que le atrajeron a aquella trampa mortal de la que creía haber escapado años atrás al punto de hacerle pagar con creces todos sus pecados. La vida de su hermana menor se había consumido ante sus propios ojos por su culpa.

La perra del karma sí que hacía bien su trabajo.

—¿Cuánto más puede tardar? —Le escuchó preguntar al vacío.

Hades no tenía una respuesta, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, estaba disfrutando de la velada. Desde el instante en que estuvo dispuesto a concretar una reunión nocturna entre dos enemigos naturales supo que los engranajes del tiempo comenzaron a moverse otra vez. El destino afilaba sus garras, aguardando el momento oportuno para hundirlos en un abismo antes de destruirlos en ese mismo sitio, donde hasta la luz de Luna se niega a iluminar.

Empezó a carcajearse de nuevo, impacientando a la albina, quién yacía perdida en el mar de sus pensamientos, intentando averiguar quién podría ser la persona que faltaba. El otro involucrado de esa noche tenía esa mala costumbre de hacerse esperar pues la cita se había concretado a la medianoche y eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Estaba seguro que esa persona estaría ahora mismo observándolos desde algún lugar.

Contra la luz que emergía de la chimenea dejó brillar el color plateado de su más peligrosa arma de fuego, deslumbrándose con su simpleza. Finalmente todas las partes de aquella tragicomedia estarían juntas de nuevo, después de tantos infortunios que pasó para localizarlos.

Colocó su dedo en el gatillo, dejándose admirar porque una sencilla y pequeña acción como presionarlo fuera a ser capaz de arrebatarles la vida a dos personas esa noche. Suspiró. Ansiaba que el momento llegara, y se preguntaba si realmente esa antigua aprendiz había caído tan bajo como para no prever sus movimientos.

El responsable de la muerte de Lissana llegaría en cualquier momento.

**OoOoO**

—¡No me jodas Hades! —Gritó la albina, lanzándole al rostro aquellos malditos papeles. Sus manos se acomodaron en las caderas nacientes, apenas remarcadas por la diminuta falda de color morado. Su sorpresa, junto a mueca histérica le hicieron resoplar con fastidio ante el reproche de la joven. —¡Sabes bien que yo no hago esta clase de trabajos!

—Últimamente haces demasiado berrinches, Mira. —Con su mano derecha se masajeó el rostro unos segundos. —Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad de unirte a mí finalmente en los grandes trabajos y te atreves a despreciarlo. —Su mirada se volvió dura, completamente sombría a pesar de su exterior jactancioso. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Mirajane le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo.

—¡No voy a matar a nadie inocente! ¡Habíamos acordado que ese era mi límite!

Hades se levantó con lentitud de su sitio tras el único mueble presente en la pútrida habitación, el escritorio.

—Harás lo que te ordene y ni una palabra más.

La chica rebelde reconoció ese gesto velado como una sutil amenaza, pero estaba verdaderamente harta de repetirle lo mismo todo el tiempo. Hades no era cualquier tipo, era el tipo. Si bien por crecer junto a él y ser entrenada en lo profundo de los barrios bajos tenía ciertos privilegios, él seguía siendo un sujeto al que no se le puede cuestionar sin estar sentenciado a muerte.

—Yo no quiero… —Repitió, ahora como un balbuceo.

—Como desees. —Su vista estaba enajenada en aquella oscura flama de la chimenea, acercándose lentamente. —Solo recuerda la pequeña condición que debes pagar para irte de este sitio. —Ante los sorprendidos zafiros el hombre se encontró soltando su preciado libro de valor incalculable a la consumación total de un fuego abrazador. —Tu vida y la de tus hermanos me pertenece.

Las cuencas lóbregas la miraron unos segundos antes de dirigir sus pasos a la salida. Revolvió su pelo cano, murmurando por lo bajo que debía controlarse más y dejar de hacerle pasar esos corajes porque alterarse no le era recomendable a su edad. Se burlaba de ella.

Solo hasta que dejó de oír sus pasos en la lejanía Mirajane se permitió soltar el peor llanto de frustración que había tenido en años. Sus hermanos… Si ellos supieran lo que de verdad hacía, ¿le perdonarían?

**OoOoO**

Hades se preguntó si en realidad se estaba volviendo muy viejo o tal vez simplemente estaba perdiendo el toque.

La asombrosa rapidez con la que Mirajane pareció apuntarle con el gatillo a sus espaldas lo tomó desprevenido. Creyó que estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, en el pasado que compartieron, jamás escuchó un solo sonido o vio alguna señal que la delatara. Quizás la había subestimado. —Sabía que eras mi mejor trabajo…

Ella vacilaba. Habían sido años desde que dejó esa estupenda vida llena de poder y sangre a su lado por la falsa ilusión de ser una persona mejor. Tener entre sus manos aquel poder para acabar de un movimiento con una persona estaba abrumándole, dentro de ese mismo viejo edificio que tiempo atrás había visto sus mejores años cuando él rondaba por sus alrededores junto a aquella niña de ojos azules, desafiando a la ley.

Pero al final la muy cobarde había huido. Aunque no lo expresara, quizás en el fondo extrañaba esos tiempos. La mocosa hizo todo lo que se le pidió hasta ese último encargo dónde por primera vez falló miserablemente. El único error. El último.

Le había recogido de las calles, mientras luchaba por sobrevivir a manos de esos idiotas aldeanos que la creían poseída por algún demonio. Peleaba con uñas y dientes sin importar el estado deplorable de su cuerpo, la heridas, la masiva cantidad de enemigos y el hecho de que la mayor cantidad de su sangre yacía regada por todos lados; esa niña era perfecta para los planes que tenía en mente. Que aceptara su entrenamiento fue fácil, después de rescatarla a ella y a los dos hermanos que estaba defendiendo obtuvo su admiración de inmediato, fue cuestión de manipulaciones y algunos chantajes emocionales que incluían la estabilidad y seguridad de los otros mocosos para hacerla caer de lleno en la trampa.

Su primer asesinato fue una obra de arte. Sus ojos estaban secos de lágrimas a pesar de que toda ella estaba temblando. El plan de llevarla estratégicamente a un campo enemigo dónde necesariamente sabía que peligraría su vida fue un éxito, la obligó a defenderse. Y el tiro que intencionalmente Mirajane intentó fallar fue la única bala necesaria para perforar el corazón de su rival y derrumbarlo al suelo en espera de su muerte agonizante.

Lo deplorable fueron los lloriqueos de las semanas siguientes. Aunque ella intentó resistirse él era demasiado hábil induciendo a la gente, no era la única chica a su cargo, pero si la más efectiva luego de la traición de Ultear. Más tarde que pronto le hubo convertido en una asesina cruel de gran renombre a pesar de su corta edad. Su actitud rebelde vino con el tiempo y a consecuencia de su modo de vida, pero eso nunca había sido un problema real hasta el día en que ella falló su misión y causó la muerte de su hermana menor a manos de la competencia en aquellos días negros.

—¿Qué pasa Mira? —Le preguntó al sentir la ausencia de su mente en el presente. —¿Por qué no disparas?

—Quizás prefieras que yo lo haga…

Bajó dos centímetros más su mirada antes de notar aquellos penetrantes ojos que le miraban, tan extraños de describir. La mujer de cabellos blancos perdió su ventaja ante el asombro producido por la presencia de tan misterioso hombre, quedando sin palabras.

—Bienvenido Zeref, ¿recuerdas a la asesina de tu hermano?

**OoOoO**

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —Gritó un chico en la lejanía. Su ánimo contagioso y la alegría que desbordaba le hicieron suspirar con melancolía al pelinegro oculto tras los árboles, asintiendo a su despedida como si la recibiera él mismo.

Zeref sonreía como si en ello se le fuera la vida, tratando de hacer llegar la tristeza de su mirada hasta ese muchacho de cabellera rosada y deslumbrantes ojos verde olivo que desconocía por completo de su existencia. No lo necesitaba, tenía una vida envidiable y miles de aventuras rodeado por personas que le amaban mucho más de lo que él podría hacerlo jamás.

Lo tenía todo y no pensaba arruinárselo, sin embargo había ocasiones en que necesitaba un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Natsu era su ancla de salvación para no caer en la locura, conformándose con observarlo desde las sombras a aquel que había abandonado tiempo atrás al cuidado de un hombre de negocios soltero, famoso por sus causas sociales. Igneel Dragneel.

Muchas veces se había preguntado si a su lado hubiera sido feliz. Él lo sería, definitivamente, pero estaba seguro que conocer la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros hubiera hecho que Natsu terminara por odiarlo tarde o temprano. Fueron días difíciles llenos de malas decisiones que lo obligaron a seguir el peor camino para subsistir y al mismo tiempo alimentar al pequeño hermano que dependía de él.

Habiendo quedado huérfanos desde temprana edad cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, probablemente por alguien igual a él, la vida no era fácil para nadie. Tuvo que huir de su casa antes de que sucediera un funeral apropiado pues escuchó decir a los agentes que los llevarían a orfanatorios por separado. Quizás la noticia no hubiera sido tan impactante si por lo menos ese sitio les hubiera asegurado comida y algo medianamente estable aunque fueran alejados, pero los dos lugares que habían mencionado eran conocidos por su pésima reputación y el maltrato a los infantes, a diario un niño salía de esos territorios sin vida.

Tuvo que vivir en las calles cuidando con esmero a un Natsu de apenas tres años que no podía valerse por sí mismo en casi nada, comiendo lo que encontraba en basureros, lo que les regalaban los transeúntes y las cosas que lograba robar, huyendo siempre de la policía. Esa fue su rutina hasta encontrar al hombre que mandaba en las calles y ser acogidos por él.

Acnología, así se le conocía. Un hombre lleno de tatuajes negros parecidos a llamaradas corriendo por su cuerpo, moreno de cabello blanco. Uno de los más certeros asesinos que lo tomó bajo su cuidado obteniendo a cambio el juramento de que le entregaría todo de él a cambio de protección. Una relación demasiado peligrosa.

Más pronto que tarde Zeref descubrió la increíble habilidad que tenía para acabar con la vida de un solo disparo, ganándose lentamente el sobrenombre de "el mago oscuro" que enorgulleció por mucho tiempo a su protector. Era un asesino, el mejor de todos, acababa con la vida de cualquiera por unos cuántos billetes a cambio.

Había acumulado una pequeña fortuna personal que ahora se veía disputada por sus enemigos, su fama había crecido como la espuma y el precio por su cabeza tanto con la justicia como en el mercado negro era demasiado alto. Fue perseguido día y noche por caza recompensas de otros bandos.

Decidido a proteger a toda costa a su hermano pequeño lo entregó a un hombre que prometió cuidarlo y desapareció de su vida, haciéndolo pasar por muerto ante los demás. Solo sabía de él por las cartas que ocasionalmente le enviaba Igneel pero no conservaba nada que pudiera delatarle. Los encargos aumentaron y los rivales se duplicaron, llegando al punto en que incluso tuvo que defender su terreno del mismísimo Acnología quién cayó en la locura y se volvió su más acérrimo adversario.

Las muertes aumentaron desproporcionadamente esos dos años de peleas territoriales, atrayendo la atención de la justicia y obligándolos a mantener un perfil bajo. El hombre con el que creció se esfumó en la nada un año después sin causa aparente y Zeref aprovechó para tomar el control de la zona por completo.

Purehito, conocido como Hades quién apenas había cobrado cierta importancia, era el único que se le resistía a pesar de que su mejor chica le abandonó por seguir a una niña que había rescatado. Ahora solo tenía a una chiquilla apenas experta, pero verdaderamente letal que muy pronto tomaría a su lado.

Eso fue lo que creyó.

**OoOoO**

Mirajane le miró con desconfianza, sabiendo que significaba aquella frase. Un favor. Preferiría morir que deberle un favor al asesino de su amada Lissana. Aunque su cuerpo temblara de miedo y anticipación, aunque el recuerdo la persiguiera para siempre no podía ceder ese momento a nadie.

—Has cambiado bastante Mira…— Acotó el pelinegro con lentitud.

Sus ojos lucían vacíos, descoloridos y cargados de una asfixiante sensación de melancolía que le oprimía el pecho por la maldita culpa. Ambos habían vivido en infierno en carne propia y ahora nada de lo que hiciera valía la pena, ni la rabia ni el dolor la traerían de vuelta a sus brazos, así como nada jamás cambiaría el hecho de que ella había ocasionado todo desde el inicio.

No importaba cuánto quisiera usarlo para expiar sus pecados, al final ella misma provocó todo.

**OoOoO**

—Dispara…—Se murmuró a sí misma con molestia. Su objetivo estaba perfectamente enfocado en la mira, con solo apretar el gatillo acabaría con el asunto. —Vamos… ¡Dispara! —Se recriminó a sí misma, pero su dedo índice seguía prendado del gatillo sin accionarlo.

Bajó la mirilla frustrada. Su misión era sencilla, Hades pretendía intimidar a Zeref con la información privilegiada que poseía. De alguna manera había averiguado que aún existía otro miembro de su familia, Natsu Dragneel, probablemente por boca de Acnología.

A pesar de toda su experiencia se sentía como una novata, maldiciéndose. Nunca había matado antes a personas inocentes, solo tipos de su misma calaña. Violadores, asesinos, gente corrupta por la pensaba le hacía un favor al mundo si dejaban de existir. Zeref era un asesino y la competencia, pero no así su hermano menor quién aparentemente ni siquiera conocía de su existencia.

Los últimos meses conforme había expresado su deseo de cambiar solo para evitar ese encargo, Hades había comenzado a amenazarla con la vida de sus hermanos. Nunca antes lo había necesitado porque nunca le había hecho ir tras alguien sin deslices criminales, era un viejo de mierda ridículo, pero hasta ella podía ver de lo que era capaz. No sería solo sus muertes, estaba segura que se encargaría de hacerlos sufrir como a nadie frente a sus propios ojos, ni siquiera podía escapar sin que el maldito levantara alarmas entre la policía. Si no era él, la justicia la cazaría.

Tenía que matarlo, era la orden. Al mismo chico sonriente y amigable al que le perdonaba la vida día tras día por su estúpida falta de coraje para disparar o huir definitivamente. Estuvo a punto de desistir de su idea cuando un doloroso rasguño en su brazo izquierdo la puso en alerta.

Alguien le había disparado deliberadamente para fallar.

No podía creer su jodida suerte, estar tan distraída como para notarlo. Si el atacante no fuera un puto bromista podría estar muerta en ese instante. Miró rápidamente a todos lados, se resguardó tras un grueso tronco de árbol tratando de localizar a la amenaza sin hallarle, analizando todos los posibles sitios comprometidos.

Una suave y ligeramente musical risa varonil llegó hasta sus oídos, extrañándola.

—Las niñas no deberían jugar así. Es peligroso. —La figura que vestía de negro se veía varios años mayor que ella, su mirada era oscura y profunda, como mirar el abismo sin encontrar nunca el final. Parecía un joven cualquiera, demasiado común para su gusto, su mirada era melancólica y triste, su postura insinuaba que se había rendido ante la vida y sus rasgos aniñados lo hacían parecer un tanto inofensivo. Al menos lo fue unos segundos, hasta que su expresión se tornó siniestra, acercándose con cinismo a su sitio. —Detesto a las personas que juegan con el valor de las preciosas vidas de los demás.

Mira frunció el ceño ante su respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que has asesinado a más que yo. ¿Quién eres para decir eso?

—Sin importar esta desagradable profesión que he tenido que arrastrar puedo asegurarte que nadie aprecia más la vida que yo. —Alegó, empleando un extraño tono educado, como si hablara en idioma antiguo. —Es un arte dar la muerte a alguien. No solo dejas atrás un cadáver, arrebatas un espacio en el Universo que nada podrá llenar de la misma forma ni con la misma importancia. ¿Entiendes eso? Nosotros somos los demonios, maldecidos por la noche.

Jamás había sido de un carácter agradable, al contrario, se había vuelto una chica altanera e impertinente que exigía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a dar. El tipo frente a ella era realmente extraño y la desconcertaba, no sabía si la sensación de precaución que le provocaba era causada por sus frases raras o el olor a muerte que cargaba.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Respondió agresiva. —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tu muerte. —Contestó con simpleza. Lo miró como si frente a ella estuviera un loco, probablemente era verdad. —Pero a diferencia de ti, respeto lo suficiente este momento para darte la gracia de saber quién es tu asesino.

Sus ojos se cruzaron, analizando la situación. Cielo e infierno negro se debatieron en duelo con la imponencia de sus presencias demoniacas. Lo sabían, alguien no saldría de ahí con vida. Mirajane no era la persona que creía que podría estar a su lado en el trabajo y Zeref solo era un loco extraño para la chica, pero demasiado peligroso.

Tragó con fuerza, llevándose entre toda esa hiel que recorría su garganta junto a los miedos y prejuicios pasados. Lo sentía por Natsu, en cuanto Zeref se descuidara y tuviera una oportunidad, ese idiota alegre de pelo afeminado daría su último respiro.

**OoOoO**

Estuvo segura hasta el último instante en que iba a ganar. Fue una ilusa, cegada por su arrogancia juvenil, jamás habría esperado aquella vuelta del destino que jugó en su contra.

Dos disparos desataron el fin de su vida. En medio de su persecución ambos se habían movido a un sitio más cercano a la civilización, pero para desgracia de ellos, enfrascados en su batalla, aquel joven también avanzó en su camino, internándose a las poco concurridas laderas del pequeño bosque que se ubicaba en los límites de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Mirajane no sabía que el chico vivía ahí, su hermano tampoco.

Ella había creído que era la buena fortuna, él una pesadilla. No lograría esquivarlo por mucho tiempo, tampoco huir era una opción para su maldito orgullo. La oportunidad estaba en terminar su trabajo, desmoralizar al enemigo y salir rápido. Se deslizó, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con el niñato y acabar de una vez por todas con ese espectáculo tan lamentable. Había decidido que después de todo si tenía ganas de enfrentársele al idiota de Hades en cuanto llegara a su refugio criminal.

No había contado con el factor sorpresa de que alguien le estaría esperando en la entrada de su casa. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su pequeña Lissana fuera amiga de él, que juntos habían rescatado a un travieso gato y que se encontraba en su casa en ese instante de visita al maldito animal. No la vio venir hasta poco después de que salió de la nada a intentar protegerla a ella de un disparo en la cabeza, soltado justo un segundo después de que ella finalmente hiciera relucir su excelente puntería e insertara una bala en el corazón de Natsu Dragneel.

No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero había cumplido su misión de asesinato, sin embargo nada importaba desde el momento en que Lissana vio lo inevitable antes que ella y recibió la herida mortal, sacrificándose para salvar a su despreciable hermana mayor.

Zeref lo recordaba todo claramente, como si hubiera sido ayer. El infortunio de aquél triste día. La desesperación, el dolor y las lágrimas que derramó por causa de sus fallos. Por culpa de ella, pero sobre todo por él, ya sabía que la muerte le rondaba a todas las personas que se le acercaran, lo había comprobado con sus padres, amigos, conocidos, gente a su mando y finalmente al conocerla a ella, ¿por qué creyó que su hermano estaría a salvo?

Hades no se había movido, esperando por algo. Los cabellos tintados en nieve y la fría expresión de su rostro se habían convertido cada vez más en un acuñado de pieles flácidas por el pesar de los años. El inconfundible aroma de la piel añeja de un anciano, muy semejante al de ciruelas o pasas, inundaba la habitación como si la fragancia apestosa marcara su territorio.

—No esperaba encontrarte de nuevo Zeref…

—Lo mismo digo. —Asintió sonriendo suavemente. Ella le dedicó un suspiro de resignación, pensando en cómo ajustarían las cuentas pendientes.

—Entonces supongo que aquí termina nuestra cita. —Profesó alegremente, recuperando su postura defensiva contra Hades.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en terminar con el sobrante por puro instinto. No importaba que planes tuviera ese vejestorio con ellos, había sido irrisorio al creer que podría lograr algo que no fuera su muerte. El pelinegro le vio mascullar algo inentendible, antes de darle un vistazo a la chica albina y asentir, Purehito sacó la vieja pistola con la que había estado jugando demasiado tarde para salvarse.

Sin un segundo más de demora lo demonios le volaron la cabeza, sellando una enorme y podrida página de historia, justo como lo habían hecho años antes al mismo tiempo y siendo efectivamente mortales. Él ya no podría interferir más.

Pero el asunto definitivamente no estaba saldado. Aunque el otro jamás se enterara, ambos siempre estuvieron al tanto de la vida de su enemigo, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón que la culpa lo guiara a una insana locura de tormentos y culpas. La venganza de vuelta no hubiera tenido sentido. Ambos estaban acabados, destruidos por dentro como los malditos seres que eran.

—Seré piadosa y terminaré con tu sufrimiento querido Zeref.

—Siempre he vivido de mis pecados y lo seguiré haciendo, pero me parece que tú aún tienes alguien por quién vivir.

—¿Y me dejarías ir? —Preguntó con el mismo tono suave y amable que ese hombre, con la pistola en alto.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.

—Me lo imaginé.

—Veamos si alguien regresa con vida esta vez…

—No lo creo, ambos somos demasiado buenos.

—Supongo.

Sus manos se relajaron pero nunca dejaron de apuntarla, al igual que ella a él. ¿Morirían esa noche? Solo el azar puede saberlo. Ambos sonrieron, apuntando con mayor certeza a la cabeza. Dos tiros desgarrando el silencio fue el último sonido de esa conversación pendiente.


End file.
